Glimmering Snippits
by sunflowerb
Summary: A look at life :a little bit at a time: bits and pieces of lives and times and hopes and dreams and destinies and the downfalls of all of them. humor, drama. life, death. :and everything in between: general drabbles. some implied romance. no slash.


**General drabbles about everything and everyone. One word prompts selected by randomly flipping through my thesaurus. Why a thesaurus and not a dictionary? Because I own a thesaurus and I can't find a dictionary. Some of these are a bit longer, some are only a sentance or two. Some implied romance, no slash, a bit of sokai, namixas, namiku, kaiku...a little bit of everything is mildly implied, I guess. Mostly the sokai...**

**Disclaimer: I'll give you my load of homework and you give me ownership of Kingdom Hearts.**

_

* * *

Measure_

Fourteen. _Fourteen._

Their newest member was _fourteen._

"A mere child!" Marluxia was complaining. "How could Xemnas let a mere _child_ into the Organization?!"

And yet Axel watched the young boy as he looked around at his new companions. There was something about the hard look in the child's eyes that made Axel think: perhaps this boy was best not judged by age.

* * *

_Discard_

Riku watched Sora and his new friends laughing inside the small dwelling. He'd known Sora all his life; and these fools had known the brunette what, two weeks? Riku scowled and turned his back on his former friend. He simply couldn't understand how best friends could be so easily discarded.

* * *

_Rude_

Sora anxiously paddled through the waves. He couldn't reach the shore fast enough; every step felt like forever. The distance between himself and Kairi felt insurmountable. But he was nearing her. She smiled, and the distance suddenly seemed even shorter and worth every step. Riku was far behind, and he was only aware of himself and Kairi. He had almost reached her, ready to sweep her up into his arms and hold her tight.

"Sora!"

Next thing Sora knew, he was being tackled back into the water by two 'people' who were very much _not _Kairi.

* * *

_Stricken_

He'd gotten paper cuts from Card people and nearly lost his head to the Queen of Hearts.

He'd gotten gunshots wounds from an over-zealous gorilla poacher in the jungles of Africa.

He'd been bitten by three different heads of a giant dog in the Coliseum.

He'd had massive fireballs dropped on him in the desert of Agrabah.

He'd been eaten and nearly digested by a whale.

He'd nearly been cut to ribbons in a whacked roulette wheel.

He'd almost been eaten by a crocodile, a shark, and a jaguar.

But when he saw her lifeless body lying heartless on the plush carpet in the basement of Hollow Bastion, he'd never been in more pain.

* * *

_Cry_

Aerith is waiting for someone, too, Kairi learns. Someone who is trying to find his light, and won't come back until he finds it.

"Do you miss him?" the little girl asks, as she stares out the window into the third district of Traverse Town.

Aerith smiles. "Terribly."

Kairi puzzles at Aerith's smile. Kairi knows Sora will come visit her soon, and she still can't seem to smile. Aerith doesn't know when she will see her someone again, but she still smiles.

"You never seem sad about it though," Kairi comments.

"You mean I never cry about it," Aerith says, perceiving the small girl's real question.

Kairi nods. Aerith places a hand on the redhead's shoulder and gives her a motherly smile. "If he can't be strong for himself, then I'll be strong for him. He'd want me to smile."

Kairi looks back out the window and tries to smile. It isn't easy. All she wants to do is cry.

Aerith waits, and Aerith doesn't cry.

Time has passed.

Aerith is no longer at her shoulder to reassure her that he's coming back.

No one is there to reassure her that he's coming back.

But Kairi is older. Kairi is wiser.

Kairi waits. And Kairi doesn't cry.

* * *

_Graceful_

_She's my best friend's girl. She's my best friend's girl._

Riku has to keep telling himself this as he fights the heartless that surround them both. He lunges, he feints, he rushes and slashes. He is sure he is sweaty and gross.

He checks on Kairi constantly; Sora would never forgive him if he let something happen to Kairi. Not that she needs his help. She is dancing. The flowery keyblade is an extension of her lithe arms. She twirls, she leaps, she spins.

They are both destroying heartless, yet Riku looks like he's playing whack-a-mole, and Kairi seems to be performing a ballet; Riku doesn't get it.

Finally, he decides, it must be the estrogen.

* * *

_Ledge_

Roxas looks down at the sleepy little town. The bells of the tower behind him chime, signaling that it is now five o'clock.

Roxas sighs.

Axel no longer cares; but Roxas cannot properly remember the man anyway. His 'friends' are not real; they are as fake as the life he was living. Naminé is a prisoner, forced not to see him, and she doesn't seem to care anyway. Sora has the heart, Sora has Kairi; Sora has friends. And he is not Sora. His only claim to that name is that he _used _to be Sora. Roxas looks down at the square below him.

He considers jumping.

It hurts to realize no one would care.

* * *

_Culture_

Captain Jack Sparrow blinks.

He has sailed many seas and seen many places and people and things. There are few shades of different that surprise him anymore.

But Jack has to admit: these new strangers were just _weird.

* * *

_

_Posse_

Axel had always been the most popular guy in school. He'd had his own entourage consisting of the high school's elite. His smirk sent girls swooning and guys to self-esteem counselors. And while losing his heart changed a great many things, Axel couldn't help but wonder:

How was it he'd ended up hanging out with Demyx?

* * *

_High_

Sora opened his eyes and looked up sleepily to see who'd called his name. Seeing no one, he lazily closed his eyes again and attempted to go back to sleep.

"SORA!"

"AAAAAH!" Sora yelled and sprang up to see who or what had just shouted into his ear. He turned and saw Kairi dying of laughter as she rolled on the sandy shore holding her sides.

Sora calmed down enough to glare playfully at her. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

Kairi had to quiet her giggles before she could even begin to answer. "I had to wake you up somehow, lazy bum!" she said finally, still smiling.

Sora sat back down beside her. "Well, what?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You can't just sleep all day!"

Sora frowned. "Why not?"

Kairi shook her head. "You're hopeless." She leaned over and rested her head on Sora's shoulder. The sweet scent of honeyed strawberries wafted up the Sora's nose. Was it legal to smell that good?

Sora let out a small nervous laugh. Kairi shifted to look up at him. "Sora? Are you okay?" Sora most certainly _wasn't_. She was intoxicating. Totally, mind-blowingly intoxicating; and it was more than Sora's senses could handle.

She was _awefully _close. Sora inhaled sharply, and consequently breathed in more of her wonderfully addictive smell. Brain malfunctioning…sensory overload. Sora couldn't breathe. Sora couldn't think.

Kairi leaned even closer. "Sora? Sora, what's wrong?"

Was she aware of what she was doing to him?

"Sora?" She placed a hand on his cheek.

Too much.

Overload…overload…system failure…

"Sora?" Kairi leaned over her unconscience friend. "Sora?"

Kairi didn't realize it, but she had just made Sora overdose.

* * *

_Follow_

Donald and Goofy knew it was a stupid idea. A dangerous and stupid idea. Sora was desperate, and was certainly not thinking. Riku and Kairi were this way; that was all he knew and all he cared about. But someone had to watch out for the kid, so they load their pockets with potions and hop into the portal after him.

* * *

_Literature_

Zexion is smart.

He loves to read. He reads encyclopedias. He reads textbooks. He reads and reads to gain more knowledge.

But that is not all he reads. There are the secret books. The ones about love and romance and epic tales of heroism and chivalry and most of all love.

Zexion doesn't want to forget how to feel.

After all, Zexion is smart.

* * *

_Indentation_

"Hurry, hurry!" Sora urges, keeping a vigilant lookout for Donald and Goofy.

Kairi rolls her eyes and continues to brush the light orange paint onto the hull of the gummy ship. It is lighter than the ship's color, but Kairi knows that it will disguise the shadow cast by the dent Sora has put into the hull. It won't be perfect, but it at least will no longer be noticeable.

"Hurry! They'll be back from the Third District any minute! They'll kill me if they find out!" Sora exclaims, nervously watching for the dog and duck.

"Finished!" Kairi exclaims from behind the ship. Sora rushes to see. He can't even locate the dent.

"Sora!" Comes a quack from the door to the third district.

Sora turns to look in the direction from which he knows his friends are coming. He turns back to Kairi smiling.

He takes her hand and squeezes it. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Kai, where would I be with out you?"

Kairi smiles and blushes. "I dunno, running around as a heartless somewhere, I guess."

Sora laughs. "Really, Kairi, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He says quickly. "You're the best!" He pecks her on the cheek and rushes off to see his friends.

Kairi blinks and smiles. She reaches up a hand to touch the place on her cheek where he kissed her.

She wonders if it left a mark.

* * *

_Unborn_

Naminé examines a memory from a place called Wonderland. It is of a hare and a hatter celebrating something called an Unbirthday.

This puzzles Naminé. She wonders about her own birthday. She isn't sure when it is.

She isn't really a person, though, so maybe it would be and unbirthday anyway.

Maybe she is an unperson, living an unlife in this unplace, unmaking people unforget.

How unhappy.

* * *

_Correct_

Marluxia used her.

Marluxia was _wrong._

Axel toyed with her.

Axel was _wrong_.

Sora belonged to Kairi.

Sora was _wrong_.

Riku was still hung up on Kairi.

Riku was _wrong._

Roxas loved her for _her._

Roxas was _right.

* * *

_

_Nauseate_

Larxene scoffed at Sora's nervous chuckles and Naminé's anxious giggles. Love; they thought they were in _love._ Larxene sneered. What made them think they could have their happy ending?

Honestly, it made her sick.

* * *

_Linger_

Sometimes Xemnas wishes that he had just died when he lost his heart.

Because, oh, how he hates to linger.

* * *

_Call_

Sora never understood the point of texting. Why not just pick up that wonderful, radical newfangled invention called a telephone and _call _the person?

But when the letter comes and duty calls, how Sora hates to answer the phone.

* * *

_Tutor_

At first, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't think that piratizing these lads shouldn't be that hard. Sure, Will is probably a eunuch, and Sora is a bit odd, and those two animal things…

But, lest ye forget, this is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Need more be said?

"Ahoy, mateys!"

This may be more work than Jack thought.

* * *

_Hint_

"So, have you got someone to go to the dance with yet?" Sora asks, nervously, trying to still sound casual.

Kairi smirks. "No, but I've got someone in mind."

Sora nearly passes out. He frowns. "Who?" Heads are going to roll…

Kairi smirks wider. "Well, I guess I could give you a hint." She says mischievously, quoting his words from so long ago. "Starts with an 'S'."

* * *

_Rest_

DiZ watches the boy sleep.

He is jealous of the boy's carefree optimism. Especially since the child had endured even more that DiZ himself; and at such a young age. How could the boy sleep so peacefully? Why did DiZ spend numerous nights at his computer trying to ignore the insomnia?

The answer comes in Riku's words: Sora isn't obsessed with revenge.

* * *

_Ability_

Everyone always wondered how Demyx made it into the Organization. That wimp, they would say, how'd he make it into our ranks?

Then Demyx flooded the meeting room, and everyone kind of shut up about his ability.

* * *

_Discuss_

Axel wasn't sure how he'd ended up talking to this girl, because she didn't seem like the talking type. She didn't seem like the blinking type either. Her red eye, that is, the one not hidden behind a curtain of blue hair, was constantly watching him.

"…and so with the whole Organization after me, I don't know how I'm gonna find the kid. I don't know. I just want to see Roxas again. What do you think?"

The girl, Fuu, as she had told him, pursed her lips in thought. She didn't say much, but she was a good listener.

"Act." She said simply.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What does theater have to do with any of this?"

Fuu frowned. "Do." She elaborated.

Axel knitted his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Idle."

"Well, hey, I'm trying here! What do you think I'm doing?"

"Socializing."

"Well, what am I _supposed _to do?"

"Do." Fuu said again.

"Do _what_?"

"Known."

Axel was confused. "What, you mean like, a 'follow my heart' kinda thing?"

Fuu nodded.

Axel scoffed. "You're a pretty good listener, babe, I'll give you that. But didn't you hear me say, I don't have a heart. I meant that."

"Conscience."

Axel was about to dispute this, but could find no objection to it. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Path decided." She stated.

"If I knew what I was supposed to do, why would I be asking advice from a perfect stranger?"

"Hesitation." Fuu said firmly.

Axel sighed and stared at his feet. "I guess I do know what I'm supposed to do. I'm just looking for any possible way to get around it."

"Act." Fuu said again.

Axel frowned. "I guess you're right." He made no move to leave.

Fuu sighed. "Promptly."

Axel sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Fuu nodded.

Axel rose and waltzed out of the sandlot, knocking into Rai as he left. Rai watched the redhead go in aggravation.

"Huh." He growled as he approached Fuu. "What a creep, y'know?"

Fuu shook her head.

Rai raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he's creepy? Cuz he totally is, y'know?"

Fuu smiled in the direction Axel had gone.

"Multifaceted."

* * *

_Moderation_

Too much water, too much sun, too much fertilizer; the plant would die. So should it be with power, Marluxia decided. His takeover of the Organization would be slow and steady. All things in moderation, he decided. He would gain power slowly, that way it wouldn't go to his head.

After all, too much was a bad thing, but it couldn't hurt to get a little _more.

* * *

_

_Uncover_

Xehanort wanted to learn. He wanted to know more about the darkness; more about the heart. And that foolish Ansem wanted to hinder him!

Xehanort would bet anything and everything that if he could only try to study these matters, oh, what knowledge he could reveal!

And oh, how he'd later wish he'd been wrong!

* * *

_Justice_

Sora stared at his desk. The teacher was handing back tests. She was approaching him, he could hear her.

She paused in front of his desk, and Sora took that as his cue to look up at her. He gave the woman with the thirty-something years of teaching experience a half-hearted half smile. She wasn't smiling.

"Mr. Sora, you may be the chosen wielder of the keyblade, and you may have saved the worlds twice, and for that we are all very thankful; but it will _not_ get you extra credit on your test."

She dropped the paper on the desk and Sora winced at the fat, red numbers glaring up at him.

The teacher chuckled cynically. "You know, I find it a bit ironic that you can save the universe, but you can't seem to save your Chemistry grade…"

Sora didn't think it was all that funny.

* * *

**My favorites are probably, Unborn, Justice, Discuss, Indentation, Ledge, Graceful, and Cry. I'm excepting prompts, by the way, although I'm really busy right now, so I don't know when the next update will be. Speaking of which, how many chapters is a good number for this type of thing? **

**Axel and Fuu. Talk about a crack pairing. I think I'll call it a Axuu. Sounds like a sneeze. Or a Fuuxel. I'll start a craze. (Hey, it's Axel with someone OTHER than Roxas; I'm happy. Scratch that. It's Axel with someone OTHER than a member of the male gender; I'm happy)**

**This whole thing is seperate from "As If We'd Just Gone to Buy Milk" because this is more of a general drabble challenge spanning all three games, whereas Milk is focusing on Sora, Kairi and Riku post KH2. **

**Reviews. Please. Merci beaucoup mes amis!**


End file.
